Currently there are many types of couplers and joints available for connecting two non-aligned shafts. For example, in the transmission of automobiles, universal joints of the Hooke or Cardan type are employed. Such joints are relatively complex, require precision engineering structures and due to their high costs, can only be employed where the need justifies the expense. Moreover, such joints require a fair amount of space for their installation because an adequate gap must be maintained between the first and second shafts.
Currently there is a need for a considerably simpler, cheaper and more compact arrangement which is especially useful when the degree of potential misalignment is slight. One example of where such a drive arrangement would be useful is between the engine and hydraulic pump on an agricultural or industrial type vehicle. Today, it is common practice to bolt the pump to the engine by providing machined mating parts which enables precise positioning. In such construction, the axes of the shafts can be exactly aligned and directly coupled via a tongue and slot arrangement. The attachment of the hydraulic pump to the motor would be much more convenient if the two units could be independently mounted to the chassis or frame of the vehicle. However, when this is done, it is impossible to ensure alignment between the shafts because the chassis is not an article of precision engineering and because the customary use of resilient mountings for the engines tend to create misalignment. This alternative approach will only therefore be feasible if a suitable inexpensive drive arrangement of the aforementioned type is made available. Another problem which arises in driving units, such as multiple-piston hydraulic pumps, is that their reaction torque is not steady but instead pulsates. It is therefore desirable to provide a drive arrangement which not only corrects for any misalignment between the shafts but which also has shock absorbing properties to absorb the torque peaks as well as the eccentric forces arising from the non-alignment of the shafts.
Now a drive arrangement has been invented which will satisfy the above-mentioned problems.